planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rough Fist
Mission Type: Aerial attack Mission Overview: Yemeni intelligence has been using a mercenary flight, 'Lucky Guns.' However, lucky gun has gone off the reservation, engaging in unauthorized strikes on civilian targets. It is suspected that they are being payed by the Sa'dah insurgents on the side, double dipping so to speak. They have been tagged as a threat to Yemeni interests in the region and have been ordered destroyed. Threat Analysis: The 'Lucky Guns' will be tasked to a ground attack mission (legitimate) and you will be flying top cover for them initially. The 'guns operate two F-105 Thunderchiefs and two F-4 Phantom Bravos. Payment: Reputation: -1 Pay: 700, increased in month 2 to 800 ROE You are to hold fire until the 'Lucky Guns' have carried out their attack on a suspected radar site. You are then authorized to destroy the 'Lucky Guns'. Bid History Month Two: Swart Katte: 800 Winning bid: Swart Katte Pilots: Nathan "Bowman" Webber - Mirage IIIc *2x Red Top IR AtA *2x AA-3 Anab R8-Mr SAR AtA *Additional Pylons, E/W Avionics for Russian AtA) Sophie "Kermit" Duprac - MiG-21bis Fishbed-L *4x AA-2 Atoll 2D R-13M IR AtA Esteban "Buns" LaCroix - Chengdu F-7 *2x PL-1 IR AtA *Aerodynamic workover Stewart "Bonnie" Connolly - J35J Draken *6x Red Top IR AtA *Aerodynamic workover Map: Rough_Fist_Turn01.png|Turn 1 Rough_Fist_Turn02.png|Turn 2 Rough_Fist_Turn03.png|Turn 3 Rough_Fist_Turn04.png|Turn 4 Rough_Fist_Turn05.png|Turn 5 Rough_Fist_Turn06.png|Turn 6 Rough_Fist_Turn07.png|Turn 7 Rough_Fist_Turn08.png|Turn 8 Rough_Fist_Turn09.png|Turn 9 Rough_Fist_Turn10.png|Turn 10 Rough_Fist_Turn11.png|Turn 11 Rough_Fist_Turn12.png|Turn 12 Rough_Fist_Turn13.png|Turn 13 Rough_Fist_Turn14.png|Turn 14 AAR: Preliminary summary *EYES ONLY*- Bowman- No damage 1x Red Top expended- F-14 (miss) 1x Red Top expended- F-4 kill 2x AA-3 expended- F-4 kill Buns- No damage No munitions expended Bonnie- Serious damage 1x Red Top lost (damaged/jettisoned) Kermit- No damage 2x AA-2 expended- F-14 kill 2x AA-2 expended- F-14 kill Cannon depleted- F-105 kill 'Public' release- Strike package ambushed, damage from F-14's before being shotdown + SAMs before DEAD, one F-105 lost from 23mm ground fire, second damaged and pilot ejected (CSAR on the scene returned empty) F-4's hit by unknown aircraft, attempted to engage but no confirmed hits, both F-4's destroyed. EDIT Mk.II- Bowman was Winchester at mission end, started with 4 missiles, fired one at a Cat and missed, and the rest at the F-4's to kill. The air in the hangar feels oppressive as the last plane is wheeled in and the doors shut behind it. McCleach is standing in a corner, all other technicians and showtime pilots conspicuously elsewhere. "Right, so clearly this doesn't leave the hangar, but bloody good work out there, that was nicely flown, and it's damn good we're all here to have this conversation." McCleach sits at the table, motioning for you to seat yourselves. "The only issue I can see is Southpaw, I've kept that part of the op quiet from the Yemeni intel services. I appreciate what you did, I really do, but it was half-assed and frankly stupid from an operational and strategic perspective." He leans back in his chair, thinking before continuing, "But it showed something important to me, and frankly, that's what being a part of this company is about, earning trust and respect with your wingmates and with me. The other squadrons and PMCs on base are already saying bad things about you, my ears catch the odd rumour, and you're not going to be getting any rounds bought and paid for I suspect." McCleach leans forward, and pushes a folder on the desk towards you, continuing, "But as I said, I appreciate it, so I pulled some strings and had a little bonus tagged to your overall pay. It's not much, I called in a favour from EO, from now on you need some more modern equipment and I'll make sure you get it. A full airframe might be pushing it, but munitions and other stuff we can get." McCleach placed some photocopied documents on the table, "Take one of these, it's the debrief, the official one that we're going to stick with after this meeting. It's pretty simple, Hendrik already covered most of it, but we're going to take out the part about 'unknown aircraft'. Every plane that dropped was either by one of those F-14s you tangled with, or a SAM shot. We took some damage, and if anyone asks you just tell them you took out the enemy air cover long enough to accomplish the mission, the remaining Lucky Guns just got caught up in some heavy ack ack at low level." McCleach took one last look around before standing up, "You memorize that version of events, and then you burn those sheets in here," he says, placing a metal trashcan on the table, "and forget we ever had this talk." Mission Results Enemy Kills: 2x F-14 (Kermit) 2x F-4 (Bowman) 1x F105 (Kermit) 1x F-105 Mission Kill (Kermit/Bowman/Bonnie) Half-Kill each Incidentals: None Objective(s) Destruction of Lucky Guns (Primary) Destruction of Radar Station (Primary) Protection of Southpaw (Hidden Secondary) Pay: Mission Pay: 800 Success Bonus: 80 Kill Bonus: 1245 Life Insurance: 0 Incidentals: 0 Total: 2125 Misc: Tech Level 6 purchases for munitions (EO availability) available for the next three 'months', one tech level 6 airframe purchase available (EO availability) Category:Missions Category:Yemen